


Promises and Vows: A Cronkri Story ((ON HIATUS))

by CronusAmpora1728



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus isnt a total douche, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Well not all the time, cronkri - Freeform, i dont know, im sorry im awful, this is my first story, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronusAmpora1728/pseuds/CronusAmpora1728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Cronus Ampora, you were found unconscious and bleeding by a boy in a red sweater, you move in with him and you think he is absolutely adorable.</p><p>You are Kankri Vantas, you found a guy in a jacket passed out in an alley, and your caring nature invites him to your apartment, and you definitely DO NOT have feelings for him.</p><p>To be honest, I don't want to keep writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks, it's my first story. I accept constructive criticism, and please let me know about any mistakes.  
> Enjoy ☺

Be Cronus:

You open your eyes, barely enough to see any light from the dim flickering streetlight, but it was enough to send your head spinning and throbbing.

You attempted to sit up, only to fall backwards again as your head twirled faster than the earth, hearing a quiet crack and seeing stars cross your vision before everything turned black once again.

What seemed like an eternity later, you awoke again, this time to the feeling of fingers dressed against the inside of your wrist.

"He's still alive, that's good. Oh, you're awake?"

A strange boy in a red sweater hovered above you.

You attempted to nod but failed as that felt like someone was shaking your brain against your skull with a paint mixer.

"Vwhere am I?" You asked, your slight speech impediment showing through your voice in your nearly incoherent haze, your voice sounding alien to your own ears, cracked, dry and strained.

"We're in an alley off fourth street. Can you sit up by any chance?"

The stranger had a genuine tone of concern in his voice, looking into your purple-irised eyes.

You attempted to sit up once again, this time succeeding with help from the stranger.

You reached your fingers to the back of your head where a sharp, burning pain originated. You touched the spot, wincing and withdrawing your to see that sure enough, your veins were slowly losing possession of your blood, and a small pool of it collected where you were lying, but not too terribly much.

"Shit..." You cursed hushedly, not wanting to upset your headache any further.

"Oh my, you're bleeding! The nearest emergency room is at least five miles away, I can't walk that far with you..."

You looked around and at the stranger, more closely examining him. His head bore hair wild and curly, and his facial features very young appearing, blemish free and smooth looking skin.

"What is your name, if I may ask, sir?"

"Cronus Ampora..." You spoke quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Cronus. I am Kankri," the strange boy said. "Can you stand?"

You attempted to climb to your feet from your unceremonious position on the ground, having to lean on Kankri every once in a while.

You climbed to your feet, stumbling a bit before you gained your balance.

You stood a good half a head taller than the other, he couldn't have been taller than 5'5''.

"Well, since there are no hospitals within walking distance, I guess you're going to have to come home with me, I can get you fixed up."

You smile a bit, searching the road before you for your pride and joy.

Your baby,  
Your girl,  
Your 1950 Harley Davidson motorcycle.

You found her parked across the street, unfastened saddle bag revealing your helmet.

"What about my bike? It's over there.." You pointed a shaky finger to the black and chrome machine.

Kankri's mouth dropped into a small frown.

"Can you get it in the morning? I definitely don't want you driving with a head injury." Kankri sniffed the air a bit.

"And it seems as if you have been drinking as well."

He was right. You were plastered, after a party like Dirk Strider's, who wouldn't be?

"Y-yeah I had a couple drinks. I can still drive if you want a ride."

"I'd rather not risk it. This is a fairly good part of town, it should be safe in the morning if you have the keys."

You always had the keys, they were in the inside pocket of your leather jacket.

"Yeah, I guess so. Haven't wrecked her yet and I don't plan to. Where's your place at?"  
You agreed with Kankri, it was a good idea not to drive in your current state, and you doubt the other could've done better than you could have right now. Better leave her for tonight.


	2. "Let's get y9u fixed up."

Be Kankri now:

You look up at this strange, intoxicated, or at least hung over guy who was half a foot taller than you.

"Let's get you fixed up, shall we? My apartment isn't even half a mile from here, it's down the street. I have a first aid kit."

Cronus gave a very small nod, rubbing his temples with two fingers.

You let him wrap his arm over your shoulder for stability and walked slowly towards your apartment.

After five or so minutes, you reach the doors and enter, helping the other through and I to the elevator.

The elevator wasn't your first choice, to you they were tiny, dangerous, cramped metal boxes hauled up and down on a string that could snap at any moment. In other terms, you preferred the stairs. That wasn't an option though tonight, given Cronus' condition.

You sighed in relief as you reached the fourth floor and exited the box of death, heading four doors to the right and shoving your key into the lock and turning it.

You guided Cronus to the bathroom, in which you kept a rather extensive first aid kit, containing everything from gauze and the normal stuff to styptic pencils for closing small cuts and nicks, and liquid antibacterial soap and other things that most people would deem unnecessary. You however, believed that one could never be too prepared.

You arranged different items from the box on the counter, Cronus looking with a slight hint of confusion in his expression.

"Sit right here." You sat him down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Where is it bleeding?" You said, arming yourself with a cotton ball dampened with disinfectant.

He gingerly pointed at a patch of his probably once slicked back hair that was matted with drying blood.

You wince just seeing it. You'll have to clean away the dry blood before you can disinfect it. 

You set down the cotton, getting another one and dampening it with water.

You lightly dabbed at the spot, seeing that Cronus' expression didn't so much as twitch as he dabbed away the area of the cut.

You finish that, tossing the cotton into the trash bin next to the sink. You retrieved the disinfectant-doused cotton ball again, making sure to thoroughly clean the nearly inch long gash.

He still didn't flinch at the stinging sensation you knew from personal experience accompanied this disinfectant. 

You then closed the wound with gauze, packing everything back into the kit and placing it under the sink where it belongs.

"Well, looks like we are done here."

Cronus smiled slightly, "Thanks, chief."

"Oh, it was no trouble."

Cronus stood up unsteadily, grabbing the counter for stability.

"Vwell, I'll get outta your hair nowv. Back to my hellhole of a household."

You looked st him with concern, blocking the bathroom door.

"You are in no state to drive your death trap of a transportation vehicle, you are clearly still under the influence of alcohol. You can't even walk straight. I insist that you stay here for the night."

Cronus smiled a bit.

"I'm happy that you're wvorried about me, but I'm fine, I svwear."

You tilted your head very slightly to the side, intrigued by his speech, the way his w's were preceded by a v when he said them.

Cronus' smile faded into a frown, noticing himself doing it.

"Am I doing a thing vwhere I sound like there's a v and a w in my vwords? Fuck, I am I hear it."  
He sighed frustratedly. 

"It's fine, I like it. It sounds interesting."

Cronus' smile returned.

"Vwell, its usually the ladies vwho compliment it, but thanks. I'vwe had it since I vwas a kid."

Kankri smiled, enjoying the way that he purposely used words with w's and v's.

"Well, I would be honoured if you would stay here until you get better."


	3. "Sure, I'll stay. Vwhy not?"

Be our favourite greaser wannabe:

You smiled slightly, finding humour in the other boy's reactions to your speech problem.

"If I may ask, how old are you, Kankri?"

"Well, how old do you think I am?" 

You thought for a moment, humming in thought as you examined his facial features closely, your vision starting to clear up a bit.

"18, 19 tops."

Kankri gave a slightly offended look.

"I am 25 years old, Cronus." He crossed his arms, jutting his hip out to the side like an agitated high school girl.

"Damn, you're only a year younger than me." You gave a small chuckle.

"Just because I'm not nearly your height doesn't make me a child."

"I'm sorry, Chief. You're just kinda... Short."  
You gave a playful smile, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Hey! Please do not do such things without my permission! You could possibly trigger me, or someone else. I understand you're intoxicated, but please consider your actions more carefully."

Your jaw hung open slightly.

This kid's got a motor mouth on him, hasn't he? You thought to yourself.

"Sorry, I vwas just playing vwith you. I didn't mean to possibly 'trigger' you or vwhatever."   
You hoped that your use of w words and your speech pattern would lighten the situation.

"Just try to be careful."

A few minutes later, after a tour of the house, you reached the guest bedroom.

"And this," Kankri began, gesturing to the bed, perfectly centered on the far wall, "is where you will be sleeping."

You smiled. You've never had a room to yourself. Or really one as nice as this one.

"I like it. Looks cozy." 

Kankri gave a small yawn.

"I'm about ready to get some sleep. How about you?" Kankri looked up at you, his exhaustion very apparent.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed." You yawned as well.

"Vwell, 'night, Kankri."

You waited until you heard his bedroom door close after he walked away to go into the room and close your door as well.

You climbed into the bed, kicking off your boots and shrugging out of your jacket, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. As soon as your head hit the pillows, you were out like a light.


	4. Kankri's Alone With His Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on the whole second person thing.  
> I'm lazy.  
> Sorry.

Was he hitting on me?

If I find out he was, I have to kick him out, with my vow and stuff.

He rolled over, finding it impossible to get comfortable.

What if he tries something?

Will he?

What am I doing?

I don't even know him!

And now he's sleeping in my guest room.

Why did I do this?

I couldn't not do anything...

I just want to sleep...

Kankri stuck some ear buds into his ears, turning on music from his phone.

Music will help right?

Music always helps.

I think, I don't really know.

Ugh.

So tired.

Kanny began to drift off to sleep, being comforted by the quiet, classical music playing into Hus head.

He finally found sleep after nearly an hour of trying, always suddenly getting that dreaded falling feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him jump back awake or His phone beeping at him when it wouldn't charge right.

~~~dreams~~~

I walked for what seemed like miles, passing nothing but what seemed to be clouds and fog as I walked on a path made of light.  
I began feeling a slight sense of worry, as if someone was watching me.  
I quicken my strides, hoping to get farther away from whatever or whomever was watching me.  
As I walked, the feeling seemed to grow stronger, the brown hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.  
My breath sped up a bit, and I began to run.  
I tried to anyways.  
As I ran, I seemed to slow down, all of time seemed to. Everything began to blur, the clouds and fog turning darker into shades of gray and black, lightning sparking from them towards me and thunder echoing through the air, which also seemed to be growing heavier and heavier.   
It became hard to breathe, and my chest felt like it was about to collapse into itself.  
I tried to yell and cry for help, but nothing managed to escape my vocal chords.  
Tears welled up in my eyes; my chest wouldn't move and white hot pain spread throughout my body, from my chest branching all the way out to my fingertips.  
I kept trying to run, but my progress slowed the harder I tried.  
One sound managed to escape my throat, a cry of a name. Not the name of my best friend, not my mother, but that name was Cronus.  
I cupped my hand over my mouth, losing my balance and falling to the ground, through the trail of light that had turned red and seemed to swirl with anger and hatred.  
As I fell, tears ran down my face, going up into the wind against my face.  
Just before I hit the ground, I screamed for Cronus once more, finding that it was the only thing that I could say, and a large pair of jaws emerged from the earth, razor sharp teeth running along the inside, row after row of them, swallowing me whole.

~~~end of dream

Kankri woke with a scream, seeing Cronus start ding next to his bed, shaking him into consciousness by his shoulder.

"Kankri! Are you okay? You were screaming for me in your sleep and you're crying!"

Kankri touched his cheek, finding them to be wet with tears.

"I'm fine, I just had the weirdest dream..."

Kankri shook his head, as to try and remove the memories of the terrifying hallucinations of sleep.

"Okay , chief. Just makin' sure you're alright. I'm gonna head back to bed, its only 4:36 in the morning."

Cronus departed from the room with a smile and closed the door behind him.

Kankri sighed tiredly. "I should try to forget that and get as sleep as well," he said to himself, nuzzling into his warm covers once again, sleep coming surprisingly easy to him, contrary of normal.


	5. Karkat comes over for dinner... Oh boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat comes to Kankri's house for dinner, and he jumps to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written, and I am proud of it.
> 
> Enjoy ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

"Cronus, I do not wish to disturb you, but my younger brother is stopping by for dinner tonight, and it's almost three o'clock."

Kankri heard a yawn and stirring coming from his guest bedroom, followed by shuffling of tired feet and the clicking of the doorknob opening.

"Morning, Kankri," Cronus said with a yawn.

"I did not want to wake you, but my little brother is dropping by unexpectedly tonight. And, he doesn't know you are here."

"Oh, okay. I bet he's a nice kid." 

With this statement, Kankri stifled a small laugh.

Cronus didn't react to this. His head pounded in a post-alchoholic haze, and the gash in his head still kind if stung from the stuff Kankri put on it.

"Oh, damn, I just remembered. I left my bike dowvn the street last night. I need to go get it before anything bad happens her. I'm gonna go get it, it shouldn't take me long."

Kankri nodded, stepping out of the taller man's way.

Cro closed the door to get dressed, funding a bathroom connected to his room, fixing his hair in the large mirror. He shrugged into his leather jacket, exiting the room. He called to Kankri that he was leaving as he left, heading to the elevator.

He got out of the smallish building, turning the way he and Kankri had walked from last night, seeing his bike not too far down the street.

He jogged to it, nearly running out of breath.

"Shit, I need to quit smoking..." He thought aloud, panting lightly.

He sat down in the black and chrome machine with purple pin striping, putting the key to the ignition and revving the engine before rocketing off towards the building, feeling a quick burst of adrenaline rush through him before he screeched to a halt in front of his temporary residence.

As he entered the building, he took a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit one up, after he got out of the elevator of course.

He strode up to the apartment, hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from inside, one that he thought must belong to Kankri's brother.

Cronus opened the door slowly, peeking his head in to see a kid no older than 14 arguing about something unstated to Cronus.

He called to Kankri, coming through the door all the way and closing it behind him.

"So here's the fuckhead that's living with my brother, huh!?" The insult caught cronus off guard, his eyes widening a bit.

"I'm Cronus... Cronus Ampora..."

"Cronus, this is my brother Karkat. Karkat, Cronus."

"I don't care who he is, he could be god for all I care and I wouldn't let him live with my brother!"

Cro blinked confusedly, slowly walking over to the unused half of the couch and sitting down.

"Don't kill him, Karkat. I'm going to start dinner."

Kankri disappeared to the kitchen, leaving you alone with Karkat.

"Let's cut to the chase, asshat, you had better not hurt him once, lay a single god damn finger on him, make him shed one fucking tear or overstep one single damn boundary of his, or I will personally have your miserable, lowlife ass on a silver platter. You fucking hear me, you pathetic greaser wannabe? My father will be picking me up in precisely three hours and 28 minutes, and you have until then to prove that your stupid ass is good enough to Kankri. Can your tiny brain comprehend what I'm telling you? Huh?"

Cronus' jaw dropped, surprised at the near-constant river of insults and profanities flowing from his mouth.

"Okay, short stack, me and Kankri aren't dating, we are barely friends, okay? He patched up this gash on my head and let me stay here until I get better. Nothing more." Cronus held his hands up defensively, his smoke bobbing up and down as he held it in his lips.

Taking a closer look at Karkat, he looked like a younger version of Kankri, but with freckles a lot darker than the ones that ever so slightly graced Kankri's cheeks and nose. He wore a sweater just like Kankri's as well, except plack and bearing a gray Cancer symbol on the chest. He also had red, almost blonde hair, opposing Kankri's auburn hair, Karkat's being much straighter and less curled as well.

"As if I'm gonna believe that." Karkat crossed his arms over the symbol on his chest and slouched into the couch.

"I'm watching you, Ampora."

Cronus sighed, sitting down and taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Don't smoke in the house, Kankri's allergic to cigarette smoke!"

Cronus growled quietly, getting up and leaving the apartment, finishing his cigarette and tossing the butt into a nearby fake potted plant.

He came back inside, seeing Karkat had went into the kitchen to help Kankri. How adorable.

Cronus sat down on the couch, checking his phone, which he barely used anymore for anything more than quick internet searches and light gameplay.

No messages, as per usual.

A while later, the two brothers had finished cooking, the three set down to eat.

A few compliments were exchanged on the cooking, Karkat ignoring all the ones directed at him, or he gave a "Yeah, whatever," or a "Sure." 

After dinner, Karkat pulled Cronus out of earshot of Kankri.

"Okay, I guess you can date my brother, but if I hear one word about you that's not good, I can guarantee that you'll be getting my grandfather's harvesting sickle to your throat. You understand me?"

Cronus gave a frustrated sigh.

"Do you need me to say it slowly? I am not dating Kankri." Cronus took a pause between each word, trying to convince Karkat that he was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you, but whatever. I'm serious though." Karkat walked away rudely, not dismissing the conversation properly. Cronus followed, sitting next to Kankri on the couch.

"Dad will be here in three minutes, you know how precise he is. So, I want to say that, Cronus, I will allow you to date Kankri, but you know the circumstances. If I so much as see one sign that Kankri isn't being treated correctly, if he says one thing about you that I don't like, if he calls me crying or anything that suggests he is unhappy and I will personally do something about it."

The teen managed to ramble off every wors without so much as the beginning of an interruption.

"Karkat! We are not dating! He is simply my houseguest! Nothing more!"

"Whatever. I know you're lying, but dad will be out front in about one minute and I'm expected to meet him out there. Bye, Kanny."

Without another word, Karkat walked out the front door and left.

"Well, that was awkward, wasn't it?" Kankri sighed as he spoke.

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, vwhy vwould you date me, anyvway?" Cronus gave a small forced chuckle.

"Well, I am pansexual."

Oops. Didn't mean to say that!  Kankri thought, feeling his cheeks heat up  quite a bit.

Kankri bit his lip after he said that, looking down at the floor.

Pansexual, Cronus thought. Vwhere havwe I heard that before? Eridan, maybe?

"Oh, nice, so is my little brother, I think. I think he's said something about that before."

Kankri gave an internal sigh, happy he wasn't bombarded with questions about what it meant.

"That's interesting, it seems to be becoming more normal in this day and age."

Cronus gave a small nod.

Look at this adorable nerd. Maybe I would like to date Kankri, he thought.

Later that night, after Kankri and himself had settled into bed, Cronus' phone buzzed on the nightstand.

It was Dave, his best friend's little brother. 

 

_"Hey,were you at my bro's party yesterday?"_

 

 _"Why?"_ He replied.

 

_"We found a guitar with your initials on the case, and we figured it was yours."_

 

_"No, it's not mine."_

 

_"Do you want it? No one else claimed it."_

 

Cronus hadn't played guitar in a good year or so. He had to pawn this acoustic guitar to pay his motorcycle payment, losing it, as he couldn't come up with the money to get it back. He thought for a moment.

" _Sure_." He hit send before typing another message.

 

" _I can come pick it up now, Im not very far away."_ He sent that one too, quickly getting a response.

 

_"Okay, we'll be waiting for you."_

 

Cronus' mouth twitched into small smile, he missed playing his guitar, plucking at the strings to the tunes of his favourite songs, not paying attention to time or responsibility as he lost himself to the music

He decided to sneak out, getting his shoes and jacket and quietly slipping out of the guest room, through the living room, and out the door

The jumped on his bike, starting it and pulling away from the small apartment building, heading to Dirk and Dave's house.

As he arrived, he turned off the motorbike, waltzing right through the front door like he owned the place.

"Hey Dirk, I'm home!" He joked, sitting down on the couch as Dirk and Dave came into the room as well.

"Hey Cro! This guitar is pretty badass, check it out!" The brothers sat down with him, one on each side, Dirk laying the guitar case in his lap and flipping up the latches.

Cronus gave a quiet "woah" upon seeing it.

It had a black and gray smoke finish, and a sticker on the thickest part of the acoustic, a yellow and white symbol with wisps branching out from the center, and two spikes sticking out nearly sideways fr the bottom.

(Its the hope symbol thing I suck at describing things sorry)

"Dude, this thing is badass! Thanks for this guys!" 

Dave and Dirk chuckled a bit.

"We knew you would like it, and we had it made for you. Since you don't have your old one anymore."

Cronus smiled, picking it up and strumming a few notes.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"Don't mention it, Cro," Dirk said, picking up a bottle from the table.

"Can you stay a bit longer? We bought more booze."

"Oh, jeez, I don't knowv if I can, I gotta drivwe home."

"Come on, just one or two won't hurt ya!" Dave said, taking a drink of the one he already had. Dave was only 17 but had probably had more alcohol than Cronus had in his entire life.

Cro though about it. They had the good shit too. He went ahead and said yes to one or two.

Although, about an hour later, Cronus had downed gar more than one or two, and was borderlining his eighth as the last of the seventh slipped down his throat.

"G-guys, look, *burp* I gotta get home to my, erm, roommate... "

"Sure thing bro, I-I'm gonna head to bed too..." Dirk stumbled slightly as he made his way down the hallway opposite the front door, leaving Cronus to show himself out, as he had numerous times before. 


	6. "I h9pe he's 9kay..." A.K.A Waiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri awakes to find Cronus gone, and a bit of, shall we say, chaos ensues from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I planned to hit at least 1000 words this chapter, but I hit like 800-something. I felt the chapter was finished and Iddidn't want to pointlessly draw it out and lose importance of the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Kankri woke suddenly from his sleep as he unfortunately did on most nights.

He decided to get up and get a glass of warm milk which usually helped him sleep, but as he passed the guest room, he found the door wide open, inhabitantless bedding askew and Cronus nowhere to be seen.

"Cronus?" Kankri called into the room, thinking that he must just be in the bathroom or something, but he got no response.

Kankri entered the room, looking around for his house guest but not finding him anywhere.

"Did he just leave?"

Kankri found himself hoping he didn't, but also refused to admit that he might have feelings for the biker. 

"No, definitely not!" He said aloud, denying his possible feelings.

Suddenly, the front door clicked open, scaring kankri half to death, to the point of where he stumbled back onto the couch.

"Cronus! You scared me to death!" Kankri held a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding with the quick rush of fear.

"Oh, heyyyyy Kanny!" Cro stumbled into the house, falling onto the couch next to is kankri.

"Cronus, where did you go?"

"O-oh, I vwent to my friend Dirk Strider's house, they gavwe me a guitar..." Cronus' words slurred together, his speech problem more apparent than Kankri had ever heard it.

"Cronus, are you-- are you drunk?" Kankri picked up the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath.

"I had a couple beers, yeah..." Cronus scooted closer to Kankri, leaning forward slightly.

"I think you've had more than a few. What are you doing?" 

"Nothin'..." Cronus leaned closer, pushing kankri onto his back and pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Cronus, what in the name of the deities are you doing!?" Kankri demanded, trying to escape the stronger's grasp.

Kankri's eyes widened as suddenly his lips were on Cronus', giving a small squeak of disapproval.

Before he had time to protest, kankri felt a hand travel down his sensitive sides.

Kankri gasped slightly, Cronus talking advantage of it to stealthily slip his tongue past Kankri's lips, earning even more protest from the trapped one.

Cronus finally released Kankri, leaving the harsh taste of alcohol in Kankri's mouth.

Kankri felt his cheeks burn hotly, pushing Cronus away, only to push himself backwards due to Cronus' weight and strength.

"Cronus! What are you thinking!? You're absolutely drunk!" 

Cronus chuckled drunkenly, but still cutely if kankri had the guts to admit it.

"You see Kankri, I really like you, you're fucking adorable..." Cronus attempted to kiss the other once again, finding it most enjoyable how Kankri's bottom lip fit perfectly between his, how soft they were, how warm he was, and everything else about them. 

Cronus had succeeded in his endeavors, landing another kiss on the captive boy's lips.

Kankri tried as hard as he could, managing to push the larger off of him.

"Cronus, you need to stop! You're drunk!"

Cronus didn't care, he just tangled his fingers into Kankri's hair, tugging just enough to earn a reaction from Kankri in the forme of a muted moan, but Kankri shook it off.

"Get off of me this instant!" Cro seemed to snap out of whatever had come over him, causing him to climb off of the small Cancer.

"Kankri, I am so sorry, I don't knowv vwhat came ovwer me..." Cro was still drunken, but he had found his self control once again.

Kankri swore his cheeks were on fire, positive that he was absolutely flushed in the face.

"I think we should retire to our rooms for the night, it is after three in the morning," kankri suggested.

"And, um, in spite of the sudden happenings of a few moments ago, could you possibly sleep in my bed tonight?" If it was possible, Kankri's cheeks grew darker red, as red a freshly drawn blood.

Cro smiled, feeling a rush of warmth spread through him, nodding his head and following the short boy to his bedroom.

They layed down, a thick, awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Cronus, being the drunken, social person he was, decided to break it.

"Kan, you vwouldn't mind if I, um, like put my arm ovwer you or somethin'? I'm kind of cramped up." Bullshit excuse.

"Oh, um, I suppose." Kankri blushed slightly, allowing cronus to drape an arm over His side.

"Kankri, I'm sorry about vwhat I did back there, but I really do like you kankri, and I think that vwe could make a relationship vwork if vwe tried." Cronus yawned as he finished His sentence, laying his head on Kankri's pillows.

Kankri's blush deepend drastically as he cleared his throat.

"Um, perhaps we should discuss this when you are in a clearer state of mind. Maybe in the morning." 

"Alright... Night kankri..." Cronus pulled kankri closer, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

Kankri layed there for hours, listening to cronus make small noises in his sleep, feeling him grip him a but tighter occasionally. The steady rise and fall of Cronus' chest eventually lulled him to sleep; he fell asleep hours earlier than usual.


End file.
